


Nightmares

by Fighter1Day



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Junkrat, Trans Character, Trans!Junkrat, domestic AU, lots of kisses, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter1Day/pseuds/Fighter1Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've spent years surviving what seemed a never-ending nightmare, but the nightmare Roadhog is having is far worse than anything he's faced. It takes a lot to frighten the giant... and nowhere near as much to calm him back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> DYSPHORIA WARNING: In case you didn't read all the tags: this story is about a pregnant transman. If your dysphoria is triggered by pregnancy or anything associated with it, please don't read this fic.

_Bright lights flashed against the walls. Sirens and the distant sound of helicopters drowned all sound. ‘Rat was sick. He hadn’t been able to keep food down in weeks, and it was taking a toll on his body. In the dark of their hideout he could see the way ‘Rat moved. His hand pressed flat against the wall, unable to hold himself as he secured bombs into his chest harness. Unable to put any weight on his prosthetic as it dug into where the flesh ran out. He didn’t know if the sirens were for him. He knew he had to be ready regardless._

_He watched as his charges eyes grew wide, a hand coming to his mouth. The sounds of the Junker retching filled the space. Cries of pain and anguish accompanied the harsh noise. It would be dry. He knew that there was nothing for him to cough up. Nothing but blood and acid. A mechanical hand waved towards him, towards help, waving desperately as he began to lose himself. His whole body shaking._

_When he tried to rise from where he was seated, he found himself immobile. The large man grunted. Looking down there were no chains to hold him back, but he was unable to move. There was a scream from the other wall and his head whipped up. He was forced to watch the man fall against the wall. Watch as blood began to drip down his shaking thighs, as it stained the floor. A roar broke from his chest as he was forced to watch ‘Rat panic, forced to watch him…_

His eyes opened, chest heaving as he awoke with a start. The darkness in the room, it was the same but different. It stirred the panic back up, forcing him to grit his teeth. He looked to his left, his breathe caught as he locked eyes with him. Fiery orange roamed his face. “You okay?”

He brought his hand over to press against the small man’s face. His thumb stroked just beneath the wide eyes that watched him. A hand laid over his own. Long fingers pulled his hand further down his jaw where chapped lips pressed into his palm. “Jamie…” He could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

“It was tha’ dream again, wosn’ it?” Jamie barely waited for the larger man to nod before he continued, “Oi’m right here.” He’d been woken up thrice this week and several nights the previous week to his bodyguard panicking. Felt the warm flesh pressed tight against his back become cold and clammy as the man began to sweat.  It was strange for him to see his bodyguard in such a state, but he needed it. The role reversal, for just a few hours in the middle of the night gave him a side of Roadhog he’d never have gotten to see if it wasn’t for _her_.

Jamie gave a soft squeeze to the meaty hand in his grip. He chuckled when he saw the man startle, wide brown eyes coming back to focus on him. “She’s right here too.” He lowered the hand to his rounded abdomen. Gently, he pressed ‘Hog’s hand against the sensitive flesh, savoring his weight. “Oi know that the doc said ya’ probably won’t feel her for a while,” his voice was soft as he tried to console the giant man. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice was caught in his throat as he felt a hard kick against his ribs.

His eyes shut and he brought his hand to press against the ache, ignoring the feel of his bodyguard’s hand which had jerked away seconds prior. A groan slipped out of his parted lips as she pressed against the spot she’d been abusing. He turned his head into the pillow, gasping as he felt her have another go. It was always worse at night. The pain seemed to last longer and all the movements were so much harsher.

“Looks loike we’re all awake,” he mused. A soft giggle accompanied his words as he looked up to the man beside him. His expression softened when he saw the way his bodyguard was sitting. “Mako, what’s wrong?” Pressing his palm over Jamie’s hand, he made no attempt to speak. He didn’t respond. “What?”

He shook his head. “I thought…”

It was Jamie’s turn to be startled. His eyes blowing wide as he understood what the larger man was referring to. He removed his hand from his abdomen and grabbed Mako by the shoulder, pulling him in close. Leaning up to meet him, Jamie pressed a kiss to his guard’s lips. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he smiled into the gesture. Sounds and muted moans tumbled out of his mouth when Mako kissed him back. When an arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer, tighter, against the giant.

Pulling back to gasp in air, Jamie looked at him with the wide eyes that stole his heart. “You felt her?”

It came out more as a statement than him seeking affirmation, but it didn’t matter. Not when Mako was nodding and smothering his cheeks and lips with kisses. Not when he was being told ‘yes’ and ‘I love you’ and… and when he was being told ‘thank you’. His heart skipped a beat and laughter filled their room. Tears fell from their eyes as they embraced. As he leaned against the arm supporting his back and shouted, for the whole base to hear, that Mako felt her. That Mako finally could feel her, his daughter… their daughter.

Mako pressed one last kiss to his lips, warm and desperate, before disentangling himself from his boss. Laying the younger man down, he pressed kisses and gentle touches against the stretched skin of Jamie’s core. His own tears slipping down his face onto the pale skin there. His fingertips traced the red lines of stretch marks, similar to the ones that wrapped around his own body. He smiled and started to speak. His voice shook as he began to promise the moon and the stars; as he promised the whole world to his daughter.

“Mako,” the voice was soft, a hum as he continued to lave Jamie’s distended abdomen in attention. His name was merely a sound moaned in the background when his whole world was held fast in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware, as a trans man, that a pregnant trans character is hardly a celebrated idea inside of and outside of the community. A lot of people have dysphoria and are uncomfortable about the idea, which I totally understand.
> 
> I do not want to fetishize pregnancy; and I will stop if I find there is a problem with people doing that based on my work. I am only trying to celebrate what I've been so afraid of my whole life, wanting so desperately to transition and be accepted by the community that I was willing to deny myself something I want in the future.
> 
> As always, with any other, please respect both me and my work if you chose to comment or critique.  
> Thank you.


End file.
